The Miracles
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Sick of the Dursley's treatment of her, Jade Potter, the girl who lived manages to escpae from Number Four Privet Drive and meets a group of Orphans called 'The Miracles' who accept her into their group becoming her new family


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, despite my most desperate wishes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Radio/Telephone"

Chapter One: New Life

A tiny six year old girl with messy neck length red hair and a pair of emerald green eyes whimpered slightly as she felt the bruise on her face throbbed in pain. She lay curled up on a cot in a small cupboard under the stairs as the rest of the house slept. The girl knew that it was not normal to live in a cupboard under the stairs, she knew that it was not normal to be beaten and treated worse than a slave, but she felt powerless and unable to do anything.

'I just want to leave,' She thought desperately 'I want to be free!'

A rattling was suddenly heard as the lock on the outer part of the cupboard unlatched itself causing her to freeze in fear, fearing that _He_ would start beating her again. After a few moments of silence she carefully eased open the door and realized that no one was awake. See her chance she quickly grabbed up her meager belongings and slipped out of the cupboard and headed to the entryway pausing in front of the door.

'If I do this, there's no turning back,' She thought nervously 'I can and will do it, I want to be free!'

With that last thought she unlocked the front door, slipped out of the house and started running as fast as she could down the street heading anywhere she could as long as it was away from _them_. Away from the monsters that called themselves family _'Bullshit, they are _**not**_Family!__' _She thought angrily remembering seeing an actual family on one of the rare occasions she was let outside _'I am not related to _**THEM!**_'_

_Hogwarts, Headmasters office_

Albus Dumbledore jolted as a instrument that monitored a certain house on Privet Drive in Surrey suddenly broke apart with a thunderous boom making him pale as he stared at the broken pieces. "My god, what happened to her?" He wondered in fear as a majestic crimson colored bird landed next to him "Come Fawkes, we must check on her."

The bird trilled a song as it jumped up to his shoulder and they both disappeared in a pillar of flames.

_London Suburbs_

A six year old boy with scraggy short brown hair sighed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes looking around his little 'home', if it could be called that. His mismatched eyes swept the small alleyway that he and two other kids called home. His right eye was a dark green color while his left was an odd deep gold with a slitted iris. "Jaden, Kira, time to wake up." He said roughly his Irish accented voice slightly scratchy.

"Mm, five more minutes." Another boy groaned from next to him who had spiky black hair that seemed to be pushed back "I'm tired."

"So am I lazy ass, but you want to eat right?" The first boy asked "It's now or never to get some food while mostly everyone is asleep."

The girl groaned as her orange colored eyes opened up as she sat up scratching her long blond hair "Agreed, c'mon Jaden, get up." She said pushing the second boy, Jaden, lightly.

"Fine," Jaden groaned as he opened his crimson red eyes and glared at the pair "I hate you Ryu, Kira."

Ryu, the first boy, snorted as he stood up and looked out into the street "You say that now, but just wait until we eat." He retorted grinning widely.

Three stomachs growled at the noise causing the three of them to place hands over them. They each wore ragged and torn clothes with Ryu's having a couple of bloodstains on them. Ryu wore a black t-shirt and shorts while Jaden was wearing a dark red shirt and black loose paints and Kira was wearing a dirty white shirt and light blue trousers.

Ryu simply gave a warning glare to Jaden before the three left their little alleyway. It was definitely hard living for the three of them, but they had the strangest luck considering they lived on the streets, they were able to find food fairly easy. Any shopkeepers or disreputables chasing them always seemed to magically trip or get lost in the back alleys, there luck was so good in fact that the homeless on the streets fondly referred to them as the 'Miracles'.

The three slipped out of the alleyway and into the dark streets with Ryu leading, seeing everything even though he was wearing shaded sunglasses. With a sharp hand gesture he had the group disappear into another alleyway just as a police car drove past slightly below the speed limit obviously on patrol looking for anything out of the ordinary, like them. The three made good progress as they headed to their target house, even still Ryu could help but feel something was off about this night 'What is this feeling?' He wondered with slight worry as a frown creased his face 'No matter, we need food.'

"We're here." Ryu whispered as they came up to the back entrance of a small bakery that he had spied the other night. While it did seem like they had security cameras, Ryu had noticed that they weren't turned on and that there wasn't a security system installed.

Ryu pulled a small pair of bobby pins out of his pockets and set about picking the lock.

"Someday you _are _going to tell us how you know how to pick locks and all that stuff." Kira groused as she looked around for anybody.

Ryu grimaced slightly as he didn't reply and instead popped the door opened.

Jaden sniffed the air, and grinned "Ahh, I love the smell of doughnuts in the morning." he said. "Makes it all worth it."

"We're not here just for your Sweetooth, Jaden." Ryu said, and Jaden pouted a bit. "You can have a few, but only grab what we need."

"Fine." Jaden said as he rolled his eyes, and walked through the store. But not before stopping where several boxes of Candy were, and picking out a few Kit-Kat Bar's, Butterfingers, and a few others, and stuffing them in one of his Backpack's pockets.

For the next few minutes, they grabbed whatever they could carry, mostly loafs of bread of different kinds, a box or two of Doughnut's (to handle Jaden's Sweetooth of course) and a few bottles of drinks from Water to common soft-drinks like Gatorade and such.

Once Jaden's backpack was full, and that they were all carrying a loaf or two of bread among other things, they left as quickly as they came in, with Ryu being kind enough to lock the store back up so that any real criminal's couldn't steal the store's money.

Once again, avoiding the eyes of the public, Ryu, Kira and Jaden ran through the streets with their meals in hand. "Another job well done!" Ryu said with a smile as they entered their Alleyway.

"I'll say." Jaden said as he pulled out a Butterfingers, Kit-Kat bar, and a Snickers out of his pocket, and handed the Butterfingers and Snickers to Kira and Ryu. "And no one chased us this time! We got really lucky today."

Ryu smiled and nodded as the trio made their way to their make-shift home, an Overturned dumpster that was missing one of it's flap's, which was replaced by a few flat cardboard boxes to use as a makeshift 'door'. As Ryu was about to take a bite of of his Snickers bar, he heard what sounded like sniffling, and froze.

"Ryu?" Kira asked, noticing their 'leader' had frozen. "What is-" she silenced herself when Ryu raised a hand, and put it next to his ear, telling them to listen.

"...What is that?" Jaden asked, hearing what Ryu heard.

"It...sounds like someone crying...in the Dumpster." Kira said, as she pointed at their 'home'.

"Hang on, I'll check it out." Ryu said as he approached the Dumpster slowly. He flipped over the Cardboard door they made and revealed...a girl.

A young girl at that, no older than any of they were. She had messy neck length red hair and Ryu could just make out pair of emerald green eyes as she was curled up into a ball, whimpering in her sleep.

Ryu blinked in surprise, not quite expecting this of all things. Ryu slowly moved towards the girl, keeping the door open, and then he decided to try and speak with her.

A few minutes earlier

Jade Potter had managed to escape her hell-for-a-home, and ran through the streets of London all night long. By the time the sun began to slowly peak over the horrizon, she was almost out of breath, and she was panting as she leaned against the brick walls of a building to catch her breath.

'_I...I did it._' She thought, a small smile crept onto her face. '_The beatings...the name-calling...it's not gonna happen anymore._'

Her eyes slowly started to close, but she snapped them back open. '_No... sleep later...gotta find somewhere to live first._' She thought, as she began to walk through London's alley's, looking for a place to stay for the rest of the night.

That was when she found the Overturned dumpster at the end of an alleyway. She noticed the make-shift cardboard door put in place of the missing flap, so someone must have put it there. Which meant someone probably lived there.

Peaking inside, she noticed that aside from some flat boxes and old garbage, there was no one inside. '_I...I won't stay here for long._' she thought as she sat down in the corner, and curled up into a ball. '_Just...just long enough to rest...my..._' She never even got the chance to finish her thought as she soon found herself fast asleep.

However, then the Nightmares began. Memories of her life with her 'family' continued to run through her mind like a broken record, over and over again. Remembering each beating, each insult...everything. She began to cry in her sleep, that was until a voice said: "Hey, are you alright?"

Jade snapped awake with a small scream as she tried to scurry away "Whoa whoa whoa!" The voice said as thin, but surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her waist "Hold on there, we ain't gonna hurt ya."

Jade stopped struggling after a a bit and looked back to see a boy around her own age wearing a pair of shaded sunglasses, and behind him were two other kids, a boy and a girl, both were also around her age "Y-you're not going to hurt me?" She asked hesitantly fear evident in her voice.

"No we're not." The boy holding her assured "We don't want to hurt you, I promise"

Jade nodded slowly looking the group over for any signs of a lie.

"Hey, you hungry?" The second boy asked as he reached into his book bag and brought out a loaf of bread that Jade eyed hungry "Here, we had gotten a lotta food tonight."

Jade hesitantly reached out for the bread expecting them to snatch it away from her. She saw the wide smile the boy holding the loaf of bread was giving her and grabbed it. Seeing no one trying to take it she bit into the loaf hungrily with some tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"T-Thank you." She said, "It's been forever since I've eaten something as good as this."

"Huh? It's just bread." The red-eyed boy said. "What, did your family try to starve you to death or something?"

"No..." Jade said meekly. "But my Aunt and Uncle did, and my cousin did too..."

The three kids blinked in surprise, and first boy let out a small growl of anger. "Why the hell would they do that?"

"I...I don't know!" Jade cried. "I've been like their Personal Slave for as long as I can remember! They made me use a Cupboard under the stairs as a room! They blamed and beat me for anything that happens to them, and they treated their son like a bloody Prince! While I got Nothing!"

She then began to cry into Ryu's chest, he was at first surprised by this, but quickly began to rub her back trying to get her to calm down. "Sshhh, It's alright, it's alright." He said. "Their not here, and their not gonna hurt you anymore. It's gonna be alright now."

As Ryu tried to get the young girl to calm down, all three of them were shocked and disgusted at the girl's treatment by her aunt an uncle.

'_I know my dad was abusive, but what the hell!_' Kira thought. '_And I thought I had it bad! I at least had Mom until 'dad' shot her, but she really has no one._' Kira then looked at Jaden, who nodded as they both looked at Ryu, who also nodded.

As Jade finally stopped crying, her eyes were now all red and puffy. "There, you alright now?" Ryu asked, Jade nodded "Yes...and...thank you." she said. "I-I guess I should get going-"

"Oh, no your not." Jaden said, surprising Jade. "You obviously ran away from home like Kira here did, and have no where to go, right?"

"So...if you want, you could stay with us if you want." Kira finished, and Jade's eyes went wide.

"R-Really?" she asked hopefully as Ryu smiled and nodded.

"Yes, really." he said. "So, what do you say?"

"Yes!" Jade declared happily hugging a surprised Ryu who hesitantly patted her back reassuringly as tears poured out of her eyes.

_Privet Street_

A pillar of flames was thankfully unseen on the streets of Surrey as Dumbledore appeared at the end of the street and immediately headed to the familiar house that he left young Jade Potter all those years ago, his brow furrowed as he spotted the door to the house open and pulled out his wand and quietly entered the house. Looking around he spotted nothing particularly out of place aside from the open stair cupboard.

Walking up to it he silently cast a _Lumos _spell and shone a light into the small room only to nearly drop his wand in shock as his face paled. The cupboard definitely showed signs of habitation and a couple of magical scans nearly made Dumbledore's heart fail as it showed that the Girl-Who-Lived lived in this very cupboard "My god," He whispered before heading up to stairs and checked the minds of the two Dursley's nearly making him kill them in pure rage.

'_THOSE FOOLS!_' He though enraged. '_How Can they be so STUPID! I should have listened to Minerva! I should have known something like this could have happened!_' Right then, Dumbledore knew what he had to do. But first, despite it being a bit out of his nature...he needed to get some revenge on what they did to Jade.

He then rose his wand, and whispered "_Aeterni Amentiae!_" and his wand glowed bright red, flashed blue once, and then the light went out. '_Now, to find Jade and make sure she's alright._' And with that, the Headmaster of Hogwarts walked out of the house, and disappeared in a flash of fire.

_With Jade_

Jade sighed contently as she patted her full stomach letting out a burp getting a laugh from the group as Jade blushed in embarrassment. Once Jade calmed down the group had split up some of the food and ate to their hearts content.

Ryu stood up suddenly and headed to the door "Where you going Ryu?" Jade asked curiously, and slightly apprehensive that she drove him away somehow.

"Just going to scout out some marks," Ryu said flashing a reassuring grin "I find it's best to do it at night, less people to notice you."

Jade blinked and tilted her head in confusion as Ryu left their makeshift shelter "What was he talking about?" She asked Jaden and Kira.

"Well you see... because we don't have money or anything like that... we have to acquire our food another, by stealing it." Kira explained looking guilty "We mostly target smaller shops like bakeries and convenience stores... thankfully Ryu knows how to get around security systems somehow."

Jaden nodded "Yeah, I just wish he's tell us how he knows all this stuff though," He groused "I mean we barely know anything about him!"

"Really?" Jade asked, surprised. "Why's that?"

Jaden shrugged "We don't know," he said. "We both met Ryu at different time. I met him a year and a half ago when my parents were killed by that...thing, it was actually when I was trying to steal some food from a store in broad daylight." he chuckled a bit. "_Not _my smartest move at the time. I got chased down the streets by a Storekeeper, and I almost got caught until Ryu distracted him long enough for me to get away. I then met him a little while later, and since then we've been friends."

"As for me, it's only been a year since I met Ryu and Jaden." Kira said. "My Mom...well, she got shot by my Drunken Father, but she told me to run away, and I did...eventually I ran into Jaden and Ryu...Literally running into them while they were coming back from another food hunt."

"We've tried to get him to open up, but he always says he'd rather not talk about it." Jaden said. "And neither of us want to push the subject either. He obviously doesn't seem to like it when we bring it up."

"So why does he go alone?" Jade asked nervous "What if someone goes after him?"

Kira and Jaden exchanged amused glances "The day someone catches Ryu I'll eat my underwear," Jaden announced "It's weird, he has this weird sense about things, he knows when a person is going to look in a certain direction or the patterns of traffic and how to move through it, like he can see the future."

"Wow," Jade said in awe "Something similar happened to me, tonight I was wishing I could leave... then the latch on the door to the cupboard opened itself, that's how I got away."

Kira and Jaden blinked "Really? Wow," Kira said "Ryu's lucky, but _that's _never happened to us before."

"Wait, what do you mean by Cupboard?" Jaden asked. "Why would you be in a Cupboard?"

"That's...where I use to live in before I met you guys." Jade said. "The Cupboard was my room."

Kira and Jaden looked shocked "What! You _lived _in a Cupboard?" Kira asked, shocked. "Who the hell does that!"

"It seems Jade's so-called Relatives were a bunch of sick fucks." Jaden growled. "Hey Jade, you remember where they Live? If so, I'd like to make their lives a living hell." He then grinned evily "I know a few good pranks that will teach them its not nice to pick on kids."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Jade said. "They might hurt you too..." Jaden snorted "Jade, if what you said about your Uncle, Aunt and Cousin is true, then me and Ryu could prank loops around them. We'll make 'em so sorry for hurting you, they will be _Begging _you to forgive them."

Jade looked at the two for a moment before smiling "Thanks you guys..." She said.

_With Ryu_

Ryu sighed as he walked through the streets of London, avoiding any people he saw, making sure he wasn't seen. '_Well, it looks like our little family just got a bit bigger today._' he thought to himself as he turned a corner. '_Still, I can't believe her 'Relatives' did all that to her! We're gonna have to pay these fuckers a little 'visit' one of these days...then they'll be sorry._'

As Ryu walked down the streets, he then felt a strange...tingle in the back of his head, telling him to look left. He did, and he saw nothing. Well, _almost _nothing. On the other side of the street was what looked like an abandoned two-story apartment complex, the front doors locked up and most of the windows boarded up.

Ryu was about to just keep walking, but again the tingling sensation returned, telling him to investigate the apartment. Sighing, Ryu checked if there were any Cars coming, and once it was clear he crossed the streets and headed towards the doors of the building. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his bobby pins and began to pick the lock, and he was rewarded by the 'click' of the door unlocking.

Ryu opened the door, and walked in. The Interior looked very plain, and worn-down. It looked like it's been _forever _since anyone has been in here, there were old Cob Webs and such hanging from the ceiling, and a lot of the walls had their paint chipped off.

Ryu began looking through the house, and he was growing to like this place. Though most of the rooms were empty, they all still had some furniture inside, like beds, Chairs, a few couches, and such. But what really got him by surprise was when he checked out the sinks, he found out the place still had running water! and there were a few lights still working when he tried them out, so this place still had some electricity in it.

The last thing that really impressed him was the last room he checked out on the top floor. It was an apartment room like the others he saw with a Kitchen, bedrooms, living room and everything. But on the desk in the living room was what looked like an old white computer, covered in dust and cob webs showing it hasn't been used for just as long as this whole building. He tried to turn it on, but unfortunately it seemed it couldn't work.

But then he noticed there was a Bookcase next to it, and looking through it he was surprised at how many books there were. A few old magazines, a cook book or two, and other books of different sizes.

Ryu looked around the rooms of the apartment room, and grinned. '_Running Water, working Electricity, bedrooms, even a kitchen with a fridge that doesn't work, but we'll fix that eventually. Same goes for that Computer...I think I just found our new home!_'

Turning back, Ryu then left the building, locking it up behind him, and then headed back to where his friends were, eager to tell them about what he had just discovered.

Unknown to him one Albus Dumbledore smiled as he watched the young boy that seemed to lead the little group that took Jade in head back to his 'home'. It was surprisingly difficult to get into the boy's mind to pass on the directions but he did it and now he could at least insure Jade's safety. After all, he owned that particular building that used to be an Order of the Phoenix safe house, and with the wards now attuned to Jade and her companions they should find _some _safety at least in those walls until he can bring them to Hogwarts.

To say Dumbledore was surprised when he felt the magic of the three Jade was with was an understatement and gave a quiet vow to have the Ministry begin looking into the possible magical children that roam the streets of London.

Ryu didn't head straight back to the others, instead he took a small detour and came up to a small alley where a man stood wearing a large overcoat talking with another man who shook as he handed a wad of money in exchange for a small bag. Ryu tsk'd before approaching the overcoat man "Profitable night Rick?" Ryu asked causing the man to jerk in surprise as he face Ryu before scowling at the boy.

"Wha' choo want boy?" Rick asked in annoyance.

"The usual, information." Ryu informed "What do you know about the lot ten blocks west 15 blocks north?"

Rick snarled "Abandoned, no one has built anything there in years," He answered reluctantly knowing the leverage that Ryu had against him was greater than he wished "Everyone avoids it like the plague."

Ryu nodded his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses "Thank you Rick, enjoy the rest of your night." He said mockingly before heading off leaving Rick growling at his back.

"Be glad the boss likes your sorry ass boy!" Rick shouted after Ryu shaking his fist at the boy.

"Whatever!" Ryu called back, waving him off as he made his way back to his friend's hideout.

_With Jade, Jaden and Kira_

"Hey, Jaden...can I ask you something?" Jade asked as they stayed around the dumpster.

"Sure, shoot." Jaden said as he was looking through some boxes in the alley.

"You...you said your Parents were killed by a...thing...what do you mean by that?" Jade asked, but she regretted it as she saw Jaden flinch a bit "I-I'm sorry! I-If you don't want to-" Jade said, apologizing only for Jaden to wave his hand "No, it's ok." He said, sighing a bit. "Its alright, Kira and Ryu already know, so it's only fair you know, right?"

He then sighed as he leaned against the Dumpster. "Like I said earlier, a year and a half ago...something happened one night. I was having trouble sleeping, mostly because of the Full Moon shining through my Window of the room of my old house. Then...I thought I saw something outside of the window, I didn't get a good look at it at the time. I was scared, so I called out for my mom and dad. They came in my room, and I told them I thought I saw a Monster outside." he then chuckled sadly. "They said, 'theirs no such thing as Monsters'...right after they said that, that...thing broke through the window. It...it looked like a dog or wolf, but it was a big as a horse. The thing let out a massive howl, and my Parents took me into their room, and hid me in the closet. They told me to stay in there until it was safe...For the next hour I heard howls, barks, shouts and screams...and then everything was quiet after one last howl from the thing."

Jaden shivered a bit "I waited for a half hour before I exited the Closet...the thing was gone by my parents..." Jade noticed a bit of tears welling up in his eyes. "I..saw their bodies, and...I just ran away...I was scared unlike I ever was before. I kept on running until it was Morning, and not long after, I met Ryu, and you know the rest."

Jade nodded with a sad expression "I'm sorry that happened to you..." She murmured sadly.

Jaden shrugged "It's in the past now," He assured "I miss my parents... but at least I got to meet you two and Ryu."

Jade and Kira smiled at Jaden just as the 'door' to the dumpster opened revealing Ryu "Pack up, I found us a new place." He informed surprising everyone.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked curiously "We're set up pretty good here aren't we?"

Ryu grinned widely "I guess we are, then I suppose we really _don't _need beds, running water, heat, or electricity in a place no even knows exists..." He said with a shrug trailing off as the three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"You're fucking with us aren't you Ryu?" Jaden asked cautiously eying the brunette "I mean a place like that doesn't just appear."

Ryu just continued to grin "Well, find out for yourself, come on!" He said. The others looked at one-another, and sighed as they got their stuff together and followed Ryu.

They soon came across the building Ryu found, and after opening the door to the building they walked in. Ryu showed them all of the rooms, and as they continued through it their eyes were as wide a saucer plates.

"Holy shit this place is PERFECT!" Kira cheered as they entered the last room where the Computer was, and she flopped down onto the Couch, sighing with a smile on her face. "Ahhh...I haven't been on something this comfy in a while..."

"Your telling me!" Jaden said as he sat in the chair next to the Computer. "This place even has a Computer! Its broke, but I think we can salvage a few parts from some Dumpsters and such and fix it!"

Ryu grinned and nodded "My thought exactly," he said. Jade was speechless as she looked through the apartment complex. This place, though a bit run-down, was ten times better than the Cupboard she use to live in. She then looked at the bookcase and at all of the books that were there, but there were a few that caught her attention.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked, and the others looked as she pulled out a book called: '_Magic 101 for Beginners.'_ "Magic?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow as he looked over her shoulder at the book "Is it some kind of Magic Trick book?" He asked "Ya, know, like the card tricks and stuff you see those guys on the street corners do."

Jade opened the book to somewhere near the middle and blinked as she read it, thankful that she had managed to steal the reading books from Dudley due to the fact he never used them to notice them missing "I don't think so..." She said "Look at this, it talks about wand movements, and here about how to channel your magic _through _a wand."

Ryu frowned as he turned his attention from the book Jade was holding back to the bookcase _"'__Understanding Underage Magic' _..._ '__Wandless Magic and its Uses'__ , __'Magical Theory'_Man talk about taking stuff seriously." He muttered.

"Hey check this out," Jade said pointing to a paragraph in the book she was reading "'When a magic user finds themselves in danger their magic will react to the danger, often against the Wizard or Witches will, and ensure that they can escape to safety.' That could be what happened to me!"

"Think about it Ryu!" Kira stated excitedly "It could explain a lot of what happens around us! I mean no one could be a lucky as we are, no offense your skills or anything but us kids surviving in the streets of London for as long as we have? I mean we are called the 'Miracles' for a reason."

Jaden nodded in agreement "Yeah, and look at the creature that attacked my parents, that was in no way normal." He commented.

Ryu sighed as he seemed to stare off for a bit before shrugging "I don't know, it could be real for all I know," He relented "Let's take a look, but remember, this could just be slight of hand stuff."

The three others nodded in agreement. "Well, let's get settled in!" Jaden said as he picked up his supplies from their old home. "Lets get this stuff put away, and let get this place going! The sooner we do all that, the sooner we can start reading all this Magic stuff."

The others nodded as they quickly put away all of their left over food into the Cabinets and such, and once that was done the four spent the rest of the day reading the different books.

_London, Rusted Tap Tavern_

Dumbledore entered the less then stellar bar wearing a nondescript clothing and had a charm to divert attention away from him casted and his wand up a sleeve ready to go. Looking around his eyes settled on a man sitting at a table in a corner his back to the wall where he could see everyone.

Steeling himself he approached the man "Well well well, if it ain't Albus Dumbledore in the flesh," The man greeted in a harsh voice, he was an older man with several nasty looking scars on his face looking oddly out of place when compared to the business suit he was wearing "How long has it been since we last saw each other, musta been since WWII when you ran off to fight with Gellert, been doing pretty well for yourself since then eh."

"Indeed I have Ray," Dumbledore said cautiously sitting across from him earning a chuckle "Unfortunately this isn't a social call."

Ray raised an eyebrow "Oh?" He asked a smile creeping upon his face "Come to preach to me about how my ways are a mockery of the 'Greater Good' again?"

Dumbledore seemed to wilt slightly making the smile on Ray's face disappear "I have made a grave mistake old friend," He whispered hoarsely "I may have damaged our one hope to completely destroying Voldemort forever."

Ray eyed Dumbledore for a minute for gesturing to the barkeep who brought a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses before leaving "Best explain from the beginning Albus." He said finally pouring the alcohol into the cups and slid one over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore accepted the glass and downed it in a single go with Ray before heaving a sigh "As you know Jade Potter is the one spoken about in the prophecy to defeating Voldemort, after the deaths of Lily and James I had taken her to her aunt and uncles to be raised." He informed getting a nod from Ray.

"The Blood Wards right?" He asked getting a nod from Dumbledore.

"Yes, but that was where I made my mistake," He informed "She was treated worse than a slave Ray, she was less then nothing to them."

"What?" Ray as dangerously, he was many things and many thought the worst of him, but one thing he despised was child abuse.

"Just tonight she had managed to get away causing the wards to shatter alerting me to what happened," Dumbledore continued "She is now with a group of orphans she came across and I managed to get them to an old Order safehouse without alerting them to my presence."

"So you want me to go deal with the relatives then?" Ray asked a trace of anticipation in his voice.

Dumbledore shook his head "No, by the end of the week the inhabitants of that house will be clinically insane," He informed in a dark voice that Ray never heard come from the Headmasters mouth in years "No, what I need you for is to watch out for her and her new companions, even though they are in a safe place, they still need to get food and the suchlike."

Ray nodded "Suppose I could give them some delivery work, nothing dangerous mind you, just some notes, packages, the such like, what do they look like?" Ray asked getting out a pad and pen to write down the information.

"One of them has red eyes and spiky black hair, male, a girl with orange eyes and blond hair and finally a male with brown hair and a right green eye and a left gold eye." Dumbledore informed only for Ray to pause at the last one.

"Wait, a _gold _left eye?" He asked seriously "With a reptilian like iris?" Dumbledore nodded making Ray chuckle "Well I'll be damned, the little Brat-Who-Lived is now running with the Miracles, don't know the other two, but the last brat, that's Ryu Hisanaga, I've had my eye on him for a while now."

Dumbledore eyed Ray with a cautious look "Why?" He asked knowing all to well about Ray liking to recruit early.

"I won't lie, I wanted to recruit the kid into the Syndicate," Ray admitted "That kid, he's from a top secret military project that was operating without consent from the Queen, not only where they attempting cloning, but DNA splicing, ever hear of it?"

"I cannot say I have," Dumbledore admitted "I haven't been keeping up with Muggle technology ever since the Atom Bomb."

"Can't say I blame ya," Ray agreed with a grunt "Anyway all creatures have DNA, it's the human building block, these guys found a way to 'open' the building block and modify it, like putting an addition onto the house, anyways, this kid was apparently their first success at it, right before the Queen caught wind of what they were doing and sent some commandos to deal with them." The two took another drink of tequila before Ray continued "So these commandos clear the place out easily, but come across this kid, and they knew, he was one of their projects, but they couldn't bring themselves to kill the kid, after all, he had no choice, so they decide to get the kid out of the real quiet like, gave him a name and let him leave, would've raised him themselves or left him at an orphanage, but then he would have been found and killed, so they taught him the basics of stealth and infiltration so that he could steal what he needed, guess their morals rubbed off on him too."

"How do you know all this Ray?" Dumbledore asked amazed at his opposites information network.

"Heh, trade secret Albus, trade secret." Ray informed grinning ferally "I'll keep an eye on those brats and spread the word to my boys that they are not to be touched and that they are under my protection. I take it they'll be getting a letter in a few years then?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes," He informed looking off to the side "I wonder who I should be more worried about though, them, or the Wizarding world when they are through with it."

Ray barked out a laugh as he poured another glass for the both of them "Cheers to that!" He said raising his glass clinking it with Dumbledore's.

_Five Years Later. London Streets_

A preteen red headed emerald eyed girl with her waist length hair done up in a braid was seen walking out of a building wearing a sleeveless dark red shirt and black jeans with a pair of runners and a shoulder bag. The girl looked around briefly before walking off along the street seemingly unaware that she was being followed as shadow detached itself from an alleyway across the street and followed her.

She continued down the street as the figure slowly got closer to the girl. When the girl turned a corner, the figure reached into a pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, swinging out the small blade. He then turned the corner to continue following the girl...Only for the girl to have disappeared.

The Figure blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed and growled "Where did that bitch go?" He muttered, but the moment after he said that there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him, and a fist hit him dead into the face, sending him back.

When the man got back to his feet, he looked up and saw his attacker, or more specifically attackers. There were four of them, one was the girl from earlier, the second was another girl with long blond hair that was a bit shorter than the other girls, and had Orange eyes. She wore a white shirt under a small black coat that had its zipper undone, a pair of dark gray jeans and a pair of sandals.

Standing next to her was a boy who had spiky black hair and Crimson Red eyes, wearing a black/red shirt, black jeans that had ripped knees, and sneakers.

The last member was a male who was wearing a black t-shirt with a woodland cameo combat pants and what looked like a pair of military grade combat boots and had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes as he scratched his short brown hair "So," The last male began sounding bored "I wonder, are you new at this or are you just dumb?"

"What the fuck?" The punk growled gripping his pocket knife tightly "Give me the fucking bag or I'll gut you brats."

The group chuckled slightly "He really doesn't know anything does he?" The red head asked in amusement "Wonder who hired him, or was he hired?"

The punk suddenly felt a pressure build up in his head, as if something was intruding into it "I said give me the bag!" He shouted brandishing his knife at the unaffected preteens.

"Huh, he doesn't work for anyone," The red headed girl said again "And the things he was planning to do to me are sick, ugh."

The red-eyed boy frowned as did the others, but they then cracked their fists and grinned. "Well then...let's teach this sick fucker a lesson about messing with the Miracles." The Sunglasses-wearing boy said. With that, the knife the man was holding was suddenly jerked from his grasp by some invisible force, and fell to the ground. And before he knew it, the boy wearing the Sunglasses delivered a series of kicks into him, sending him tumbling back.

The other male preteen leapt forward before the punk could fully recover and delivered a strong haymaker to the side of the punks head not only causing him to stagger but throwing his equilibrium off balance as the blond girl grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the hard pavement with the red head finishing him off with a curb stomp.

"Well, that handles that," Jade said happily as she dusted her hands off from dumping the punk into a dumpster filled with many questionable things "Shall we get the package to the boss now?"

Ryu closed his eyes briefly behind his sunglasses before nodded "Yeah, don't sense anyone else targeting us." He informed before the quartet left the alleyway and headed off.

_Later, Safehouse_

Ryu sighed as he pulled of his sunglasses as the group entered the safehouse that they all called home "Anybody up for stew for dinner?" He asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Sounds great!" Jade said grinning widely "I'll give you a hand."

Ryu smiled as he and Jade entered the Kitchen. In the last few years they slowly managed to get Jade to come out of her shell, and grew some confidence in her abilities. Though she still didn't like people shouting, she was much more out-going than before.

"Me and Kira will be on the Computer." Jaden said as they entered the room where the Computer they managed to fix back to working order was. "Hollar if ya'll need anything."

Also, Kira and Jaden managed to find a few books on Engineering, computer-related books, and such, and learned quite a bit from them. Now, Jaden was actually quite the Computer Wizard (No Pun intended) for his age, while Kira was very good with Mechanical-related stuff.

"Alright!" Ryu shouted out as he and Jade got working. Ever since they found the safe-house, the four had been living there comfortably ever since, but they have also learned quite a bit from those weird magic books they found. Though they didn't have any wands or anything, they have managed to do some wandless magic, but mostly just minor things like tapping into someones mind, sensing for people in a general area, and even some limited telekinetic powers like levitating small objects sometimes. Jade proved to be the most strongest in using Magic out of all of them, which came to a surprise to all of them actually.

Also, thanks to the books, Jaden managed to put a name on exactly what killed his parents, a Werewolf. He and the others were shocked that those things really existed, and were running around in the world.

Ryu had just placed the pot of stew on the table when something unexpected happened, someone knocked on the door. The four exchanged startled looks with each other. Not only could people _not _find the place, but they told _no one _where they lived. Ryu immediately pulled out a hand gun, something he never told the others on how, or why, he got it and leveled it at the door from its blind spot and nodded to the others to answer it as someone knocked again.

Jade nodded back and opened the door taking care to stay out of Ryu's line of fire. On the other side of the door an old man with a long white beard and hair wearing midnight blue robes and a pair of half-moon spectacles "Hello Miss Potter." The man greeted with a smale making Jade blink in confusion "My Name is Albus Dumbledore, and well, I am the owner of this building."

END CHAPTER


End file.
